tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Fools★Gold - Prologue: Saber and Sorrow
She did not want to be there, that was clear enough. Family pride was not something she'd normally be disposed to fight for. In her mind, all of that was pure and simple... Asger Dahl woke up upon hearing the door being knocked. It was almost night, she noticed, what meant they were a few hours late. "Finally", she said and shouted for them to open the door, cleaning te saliva of her mouth. The three envoys opened the door and entered the quiet room slowly. It looked exactly how one would expect an abandoned church to be, dusty, dark and humid. "You had to take that long?" Asger asked, not containing her displeasure. "I'm sorry, Lady Dahl." The first of the envoys, the older one, answered, "We had a few..." "I don't really care, just put the things wherever you want and leave. I almost missed sunlight thanks to you." The Dahl heir quickly interrupted him, and thus in a minute the envoys were away. Now, Asger Dahl was alone to do what she had to. "So much trouble to restore the lost honor of the Dahl clan... What a waste of time... and then there's those guys of Gaius who are a pain in the...". For several minutes, she rambled and rambled. Only after twenty minutes or so, having drawn the circle, Asger picked up the fragments of an armor, quite heavy ones, and placed them in the center of the circle. "The armor of Sir Roland, Paladin of Charlemagne... Or so they say..." Truth was, and she only realized on that time, she was nervous, despite being trained to that as since she was a child, Asger was nervous... and far too warm with her Danish clothes... She had to remember to buy other clothes later and... "Focus, damnit!" She said to herself and raised her hand. "By my blood and your blade, the silence screams calling for your name..." Like singing a song that made little sense, the woman repeated all thewrds as she remembered them. In little time, from the circle drawn in coal a bright white light emerged, almost blinding the mage in front of it. "... in the name of your King, in the name of my family... I call you in the name of your sorrow, Saber!" With that last words, the light got brighter for an instant, and some kind of air suddenly bursted from the middle of the circle. Distracted, the strong burst made the mage fell back on her feet, leaving a scream come out of her mouth. Strangely, she did not fall on the ground. Instead a man held her on his arms... A quite handsome one, she thought. "Sa... Sa..." "Are you my master?" He asked. "I... am?" With that answer the Servant put her on her feet. "My name...", he bowed, "is Roland, Paladin of Charlemagne - Saber. I'm ready at your service anytime you need, my master." "Uh... Right... I'm Asger Dahl, your master... Pleased to meet you." "Pleasure is mine." "So, uh..." She was examining the Magic Crest on her right hand, "... Roland, let's get out of here." "As you wish, Master." The knight then disappeared in the air. Asger Dahl concluded that she was going to pass through a very different experience. Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Rfldsza